falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Teddybär (Fallout 4)
(sauber) }} Ein Teddybär ist ein Schrott-Gegenstand in Fallout 4. Beschreibung Ein Teddybär ist ein Kinderspielzeug in der Form eines kleinen Bären. Er besteht aus weichem Stoff und einer weichen Füllung. Sein Zweck ist es als Spielzeug zu dienen und dafür sorgen, dass Kinder sich behaglich fühlen. Man kann sie überall im Ödland finden, mit einer großen Variation an Formen und Größen. Orte * Eine einzigartige Version des Teddybärs kann in Vault 81 in einer Box vor einem Bett in einem Raum im Nordosten gefunden werden. * Acht kann man in Fraternal Post 115 finden. * Sieben Teddybären, darunter ein kleiner Teddybär, kann man in einem Bus auf der östlichen Seite des Mass Pike: Osttunnel finden. * Man kann zwei Teddybären in der East Boston Preparatory School finden, wie sie sich in einem Spind amüsieren. * Zwei weitere, die sich amüsieren kann man in der Beantown Brauerei finden, umgeben von leeren Bierflaschen. * Zwei Teddybären spielen Schach im Schankhaus Shamrock. * Zwei Teddys küssen sich in einem Kühlschrank in der Med-Tek Research Einrichtung. Sie befinden sich im zweiten Fach, umgeben von leeren Alkoholflaschen. * In Saugus Ironworks kann man hinter einer Treppe einen Teddybär finden, der sich einen Fisch kocht und schon eine Flasche Wein bereit hält. * Im Back Street Apparel kann man einen Teddybär finden, der eine Brille trägt und auf der Toilette sitzend eine Zeitung liest. * Einen gefangenen Teddybär kann man im Super Duper Mart in Lexington finden. Er ist mit Handschellen gefesselt und unter einem umgekehrten Abfalleimer gefangen. * Ein Teddybär sitzt mit einem Armeehelm vor einer Munitionskiste in der USAF-Satellitenstation Olivia, der eine Zigarre raucht (eine Anspielung auf General George Patton). * Ein Teddybär mit einer Kapitänsmütze, der auf einem Giddyup Buttercup reitet kann man in Gut Warwick versteckt hinter dem Gebäude finden. Daneben befindet sich ein Rettungsring. * Ein Teddybär sitzt in dem Stuhl, der dem Stuhl des Direktors des Medford Memorial Hospital gegenüber ist. Er sitzt hinter einem leeren Glas, als wäre er ein BesucherHe's sitting behind an empty glass, as if he was a visitor. * Ein Teddybär spielt in einer gelben Kiste Schach gegen ein Skelett in Irish-Pride-Werft. * Eine große Variante des Teddybärs, der einen Hut trägt, sitzt hinter dem Steuer eines Busses auf einer Brücke südöstlich der WRVR-Sendestation. Dieser schrumpft im Inventar zu einem normalen Teddybär, behält aber seine Größe, solange man ihn außerhalb des Inventars trägt. * Im Boston Bürgermeisterunterschlupf befindet sich ein Teddybär in einem kleinen Rollstuhl mit einer Babyrassel. * In Fort-Hagen-Satellitenstation sitzt ein großer Teddybär, in einer Kiste und ließt einem kleinem Teddybären aus einem Buch vor. Die Kiste ist wie ein Kinderzimmer gestaltet und auf einer Wand ist sogar ein Bild eines Hundes gemalt. * Einen Teddy kann man in einem mit einem Ruder versehenen Karton, der somit eine Art Boot darstellen soll, gefunden werden, wie er zusammen mit einer Flasche Rum auf dem Wasser bei Fort Strong treibt. Die Stelle ist unten an der Klippe unter den Kanonen am südlichen Ende der Insel. * Zwei weitere Teddybären kann man in Pappkartons mit einer Flasche Rum finden. Den einen westlich der Suffolk County Charter School und der andere bei der Dunkelwasser: Baustelle in einem unmarkierten, zerstörten Haus, in dem sich auch ein Yao Guai befindet. Notizen * Dogmeat wird von Zeit zu Zeit mit einem Teddybären "spielen", sollte einer in seinem Inventar platziert werden. Galerie Vault_81_Clean_teddy_bear.jpg|Einzigartiger sauberer Teddybär in Vault 81 Back Street Apparel TB.jpg|Teddybär im Back Street Apparel FO4 Teddy Beantown Brewery.png|Teddybären, die sich in der Beantown Brauerei amüsieren Yarrharr.jpg|Teddybär, den man nahe Fort Strong finden kann FO4 Teddy bear Four Leaf fishpacking plant.png|Teddybär in der Four Leaf Fischverarbeitungsanlage, der frühstückt Irish pride Tedy bear.jpg|Teddybär, der mit einem Skelett im Irish-Pride-Werft Schach spielt Mass Pike Tunnel Teddy bear welcome.jpg|Eine Gruppe von Teddybären, die einem am Eingang des Mass Pike Tunnels begrüßen Mass Pike Tunnel Teddy bears.jpg|Ein Teddybär im Mass Pike Tunnel der auf dem Fahrersitz sitzt und ein weiterer der dahinter eine OP durchführt Mass_Pike_Tunnel_-_Teddy_Bears_Surgery.png|Eine genauere Ansicht der Operation im Mass Pike Tunnel MedTek Research TB.jpg|Teddybären in Med-Tek Research FO4 Shamrock teddies.jpg|Teddybären, die im Schankhaus Shamrock Schach spielen, rauchen und trinken Teddy doing 210 years hard time.jpg|Ein Teddybär, der im Super Duper Mart mit Handschellen in einem Mülleimer gefangen gehalten wird Warwick Homestead TB.jpg|Teddybär, der ein Giddyup Buttercup reitet im Gut Warwick Fort_Hagen_array_teddy.png|Teddybär in Fort-Hagen-Satellitenstation Fo4 Teddy bear knife ritual.png|Teddybär, der eine Art von Ritual mit drei erstochenen Spielzeugsouvenirs im Kiddie Kingdom durchführt Teddy bear Nuka-World power plant.jpg|Teddybär, der in einem Rohr versteckt ein Skelett gefangen hält im Nuka-World power plant FO4FH_Vim!_Pop_factory_teddy.png|Teddybär, der in der Vim!-Pop-Fabrik an einer Kette hängt Vim!-Pop-Fabrik Teddy.jpg|Teddybären auf einer Toilette im Firmenhauptsitz der Vim!-Pop-Fabrik en:Teddy bear (Fallout 4) fr:Ours en peluche (Fallout 4) ru:Плюшевый мишка (Fallout 4) uk:Плюшевий ведмедик (Fallout 4) Kategorie:Fallout 4 Schrott